


On Break

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is having a relaxing day at the coffee shop when a cute barista named Andy joins him for his break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Break

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz I felt like it that's why. Enjoy, like, comment. Mwah, love you all.

Joe sat down in a quiet little booth in the back corner of the Death Valley Coffee shop. He opened his book, some classic or whatever loaned to him from his grandmother. He wasn't too interested but he promised her he'd read it, and what better time to do so than a chilly day in Death Valley Coffee. Holding his book open to page one with one hand he picked up his vanilla latte in the other and just held it to his lips, taking small sips between paragraphs. 

Every once in a while he'd hear the barista take another order and he'd look up and watch him make a coffee with a look of concentration as if he needed to get every drink precisely right. The man was short but well built, brown hair but red goatee, gentle hands but knuckles covered with tattoos, stern but friendly. The man was a contradiction in an apron. Joe would watch just long enough then he'd sigh, take a sip of his coffee which was getting closer and closer to empty, and go back to his seriously boring book. 

The next time he heard the bell from the door jingle he looked up but it must've been someone leaving because no one new was approaching the counter. His eyes drifted there anyways, expecting to be met with a friendly smile like the last time he was caught staring. Instead, a different barista stood in his place, looking tired while wiping off the counter. However, he was greeted by that same smile up close a moment later when the barista from before showed up next to his table with two coffees in his hands. 

His mouth quirked to the side in a shy grin and he said in a quiet voice "I brought you a vanilla latte with skim milk. I thought you'd need another one. Did I get the order right?"

Joe blinked at him for a moment before realizing he should probably answer because it wasn't likely that this man was just a figment of his imagination. "Oh, um yeah that's what I always get. Thank you, how much do I owe you?" He asked, reaching to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. 

The man waved slowly with one of the coffees in hand and shook his head. "No no no, it's on me. But I'm on break, do you mind if I join you?" 

Again Joe blinked and wondered if this really was just another day dream. "Yeah, I mean no I don't mind at all. Go ahead..." he finished lamely as he put his book down.   
The man slid into the other side of the booth. "I'm Andy." The barista said with a shy grin and a little hand wave. 

Joe suppressed a grin cuz it was just a really cute gesture. "I uh, I know." He said pointing to Andy's name tag. "I'm Joe." 

Andy blushed a little at the realization that he had a name tag on. "Oh...right. so what're you reading?" 

Joe picked up the book and showed him the cover. "I don't like it. I promised my grandma I'd read it though so here I am."

Andy cracked a smile. "Ahhh, I read this last semester for some english class. If you want I can give you the highlights?" 

Joe nodded and sipped from his new latte and listened to Andy talk about a novel. Somehow it sounded a bit more interesting coming from his lips. 

Eventually Andy had to return to work but Joe was free all day so he continued to read his book, slightly more drawn in because Andy managed to make it sound kind of exciting. Andy continued to bring him refills which Joe would accept with a smile and an insistence to pay for the drink but he never ended up actually getting into his wallet. Joe ended up drinking coffee until 7 o'clock. He finished his book and decided he'd have to leave at some point so why not now. He got up and wandered over to the counter to say his goodbyes.   
"Hey Andy, I'm gonna head out." He said almost regretfully.   
Andy just nodded understandingly and handed him one last coffee.   
Joe grinned and accepted quietly. Nodding to Andy as if to say "you haven't seen the last of me" and he turned and walked out the door. He brought the cup to his mouth and took a long sip, appreciating how he could see his breath when he breathed above the cup. It was a good night to be drinking coffee. He was walking down the street and the day was coming to an end, the sun was setting but it was only when the steetlights flickered on did Joe notice the phone number scrawled on the side of his cup accompanied by "Andy :)".


End file.
